The present invention relates to a method for scanning and recording original pictures by a picture reproducing machine such as color scanner for plate-making etc. in operation time, and particularly relates to a method which can scan and record a plurality of pictures of different magnifications simultaneously.
In color plate-making process color scanners have been widely used, and there are two types in the color scanners among which one is a continuous tone color scanner and the other is a direct color scanner. In the former after a continuous tone color separation picture image having been produced by a color scanner, it is one of the indispensable processes to halftone screening by varying magnification such as reduction and enlargement with a process camera so that the magnification may match to a desired reproduction size. While, in the latter process for separating color, varying magnification and halftone screening can be carried out simultaneously by the scanner, so that processes of using the process camera can be omitted. Accordingly, recently the direct scanner has come to wide use instead of the former continuous tone color scanner, because of its high efficiency.
However, even in the direct scanner there is remained the following weak point, that is, on the contrary the above features the direct scanner can not scan and separate the colors of a plurality of original pictures simultaneously except for such an exceptional case in which a plurality of original pictures which are required to be same reproduction magnification of one another are given. Accordingly, usually in accordance with color tone correction conditions and magnification required for each of the original pictures, in the direct scanner scanning and recording are carried out individually.
In the case of there being a number of original pictures, a plurality of scanners are provided to cope with the increase of the amount of work. However, it is not necessarily a good policy to provide a plurality of scanners for mere increase of the number of the scanners to be equipped with results in piling up expenses for installation and increasing in required floor space which is occupied by the scanners to be installed.